To You
by Crystal Haze
Summary: In which Sasuke isn't a pining army wife. Really, he isn't. NaruSasu, AU.


**A/N: **So I started writing this because I wanted to post something Christmassy and NaruSasu-y, but things got so busy around that time I never got around to finishing it. I didn't want to abandon it though, so here it is: my very belated, very rushed and very un-beta'ed Christmas NaruSasu. It's almost New Year's now, so Happy New Year everyone! Hope all of you have a great year ahead, with lots of love and luck and all that :)

**Pairing:** NaruSasu, implied ItaSaku

**Warnings:** Smuttorz ahoy! Children, avert your eyes.

**To You**

Down the streets of Konoha the chilly north wind howled, bringing with it the promise of snow. Sweeping through one narrow, desolate lane to a pair of iron gates, it curved down the driveway to the mansion at its end, rattling the century-old rafters.

But for the creaking of its ageing joints, the house lay quiet, and one would have thought it to be quite empty were it not for the light shining fitfully at one of the windows downstairs.

Beyond the glass panes, in time to the flames crackling in the grate, misshapen shadows danced merrily across the walls, the ceiling, and the table, at stark contrast to the young man seated at it.

Dark eyes glaring at the half-wrapped present before him, Sasuke seized the roll of Sellotape and snipped at it with the pair of scissors wielded in his hand like a weapon. Folding the corners of the sensible blue wrapping paper, he pressed it down and secured it with the tape. And so it went – glare, fold, snip.

When the last of the toy train set disappeared under the wrapping, Sasuke snatched up a scrap of paper he'd laid aside earlier, and uncapped his pen.

_For Shisui_, he wrote, and paused to think of the tiny energetic bundle that was his nephew. It had been almost three whole months since he'd last him, on his second birthday. Not that Sakura hadn't tried to bully him into joining her for Christmas shopping several times since. Or that Itachi hadn't offered him evenings off from work, pointedly informing him what they'd be having for dinner that night

But days had passed, and Sasuke never did drop by.

His mind drifted back to little Shisui as he diligently piled up blocks on the rug by the fireplace, emerald eyes – his mother's – screwed up in concentration. The dark hair he shook out of his eyes, violently shaking his head with his pink, chubby cheeks scrunched up comically.

Sasuke stopped himself just in time as a smile threatened to tug at the corner of his mouth. Then he glanced up, noted the emptiness of the room, and allowed his lips to curve upwards, ever so slightly.

A rush of frustration hit him then. Biting his lip, he remembered how the days had gone by these last months, sleepless nights bleeding into listless mornings, each exactly the same at the last. How every time his brother and his friend-turned-sister-in-law had tried to involve them in his lives, he'd refused, too much of a fucking coward to remind himself of what was so blatantly missing from his life.

Letting out a groan, he physically gave himself a shake, as if it would help to rid him of the thoughts suddenly overwhelming his brain.

He took up his pen again, and continued doggedly to write.

_For Shisui,_

_Merry Christmas._

_From your loving unc—_

_/_

_On the other side of the tree, Sakura sat with her feet folded under her, quarrelling with Itachi in hushed tones so as not to disturb Shisui, fast asleep in her arms. Until Itachi interrupted her mid-rant with a firm kiss on her lips._

_Glancing away from them, Sasuke became abruptly aware of one of Shisui's small soft toys digging into his thigh. He shifted to put it away. It was a moss-green stuffed frog, staring beadily up at him with its big glassy eyes._

_The arms holding him from behind tightened a little, and the warm breath next to his ear transformed into a nibbling set of teeth and a soothing tongue. Sighing, Sasuke sank limply back into the embrace._

_Then the mouth withdrew, and pressed into his shoulder, and a low voice rumbled against his skin through the layers of clothing._

"_Merry Christmas, Sasuke."_

_/_

Jolting to his senses, Sasuke straightened up. Yet again he found himself feeling irrationally annoyed with himself. Looking up to glower around the room, his eyes fell on the wall opposite –

_(Naruto pinned up against it during one of their fistfights – the adrenaline surging through their veins to a crescendo, the reason for their fighting forgotten as__ they lunged at each other for bruising kisses.)_

– the trinkets on the mantelpiece –

_(Naruto grinning nervously and scratching the back of his head as he pressed into his palm a roughly hewn little paperweight in the shape of a hawk, a souvenir from his latest posting.)_

– the couch –

_(Naruto's back muscles flexing under his sweaty, tanned skin as he pounded wildly into him.)_

– the tree –

_(Naruto ducking under the string of lights they were hanging up to steal a kiss.)_

Blinking furiously, Sasuke dragged the nib of his pen over the paper.

_Your loving uncles_, he went on, _Na_—

God, he thought, head sinking to the tabletop, it was fucking useless, wasn't it? Everything he looked at seemed to be screaming the name of the man he had been trying so desperately to live without, these last eleven months. And why wouldn't it, when he needed this man like his very lungs needed air?

Any other time he had felt this way, he would berate his weakness in his mind, and plunge himself head first into his work. It had taught him to start avoiding his brother's family like the plague, because witnessing their domesticity only made him miss the life he had built up with Naruto all the more.

But right now he was too exhausted, and too overpowered by all the emotions this time of the year brought with it, and he allowed himself to wallow in his memories just this once.

So consumed was he in thoughts of Naruto that he didn't even flinch when a voice murmured in his ear:

"I think it goes something like… Na-ru-to, doesn't it?" Sasuke shifted, rubbing his nose idly against the wooden surface of his table. "Naruto and Sasuke, sitting in a tree – "

"Nooo," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head languidly from side to side. "I don't want to be dreaming of you again."

A soft exhale against his ear, and then strong arms were pulling him up, drawing him against a chest that felt so firm, so solid that he could only let himself be moved like a rag doll, head flopping back so his eyes met blue, too intense, too piercing to be anything but real.

Burning up with the heat of the gaze, Sasuke felt his world slip from under his feet. He may have crumpled to the floor like a Victorian noblewoman if Naruto hadn't crushed him in his arms till he couldn't feel anything except the warmth of the body and the heart beating steadily against his own anymore.

After a few moments, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pressed it between their twin heartbeats and said huskily, "Still think it's just a dream?"

Sasuke looked up at him, _really him_, he thought in wonder, and felt his arms move of their own accord to wrap Naruto in an equally bone-crushing embrace.

"Naruto, I – how…" he croaked, then licked his lips in embarrassment before attempting to sound more coherent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't write to you in advance," Naruto murmured, pressing his nose into Sasuke's neck. "I tried to make it as fast as I could." He lifted a hand to bury it in Sasuke's hair, lips curving into a smile he could feel against his skin. "And… I also kinda wanted it to be a surprise."

At last, Sasuke's mind slowly ceased to whir and reality began to sink in. Reality, that was Naruto's body flush against his own, hot and intimate even through the layers of clothing separating their skins. The sound of Naruto breathing, in-out, in-out, against his cheek. The smell of Naruto, achingly familiar through the sweat and grime enveloping him.

"Naruto…" he murmured, meaning to look up at those blue, blue eyes he could never have enough of, then freezing abruptly as he saw to his horror his vision blur over.

Oh, that would just not do, would it?

He buried his face in Naruto's neck, inhaling deeply the gorgeous, musky scent he had missed for far too long, and began pressing kisses feverishly wherever he could reach.

"My, you're friendly tonight," Naruto chuckled, but Sasuke knew his cover was blown. They knew each other too well; always had been able to communicate effortlessly with their bodies, with fists and blows as children, and tongues and teeth and hands when they'd grown older.

Just for tonight though, it was all right. Everything was.

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself stopped in his tracks by Naruto's large hands cupping his cheeks. They lifted his face, and looked at him for a few moments. Sasuke waited, but if Naruto thought anything of the still-bright eyes and the moist trails down his cheekbones, he didn't say anything, just leant in to seal their lips together in a kiss.

It was like dying and being born again, falling endlessly and soaring, and all Sasuke could do was arch into him, hold onto his arms and let that passionate mouth turn his brain to mush.

Lowering one hand to hold Sasuke around the waist while the other shifted to cup the back of his neck, Naruto deepened the kiss. Lax from the onslaught on his senses, Sasuke let him plunder his pliant mouth, tongue thrusting repeatedly inside in promise of a far more intimate act.

No longer crushed against Naruto's chest with his hands trapped between their bodies, Sasuke trailed his fingers up Naruto's strong, muscled arms and locked around his neck. Pressing up closer to him from his tipped over position, he started to kiss back.

Gods, he thought, mind reeling from the feel of his tongue sliding against Naruto's, how had he ever survived even a day without this? The last time they'd kissed had been in an airport on a chilly January morning, eleven months ago. They had run their hands all over each other's bodies in desperation, the burning lack of oxygen in their lungs barely registering. Then the voice on the intercom had spoken –

Almost as if he could sense his distraction, Naruto growled into the kiss in annoyance. Gnawing almost ferally at his lips for a few moments, he closed on Sasuke's tongue and began sucking relentlessly at it.

"Ah…hah… N-naru-to…" Sasuke gasped, stumbling backwards so the edge of his desk dug into his backside. Moving quickly, Naruto hoisted him up on it, lifted up his thighs to wrap them around his waist and continued to kiss the very soul out of his body.

Clawing at his shoulders like he was the only thing anchoring him to this existence, Sasuke clung on even as their frenzied kissing made him feel like he was floating and drowning and flying all at once. When they kissed, it was always with their whole bodies, mouths and hands and thighs imprinting words into each others' skins in a language only they understood.

_I missed you_, Naruto's lips sighed as they travelled to the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

_Like burning_, Sasuke's fingers answered, tightening in Naruto's in hair till it must have felt painful.

They didn't know when the layers of clothing separating them suddenly became an insufferable obstacle that simply could _not_ be allowed to remain a moment longer. All they knew was that suddenly their arms were caught in a deadlock as they both started to lift up the others' shirts simultaneously.

Huffing a short laugh, Naruto disentangled his arms from Sasuke's and pulled his shirt over his head. At once, Sasuke found himself tilted back at a forty-five degree angle on the table as Naruto lowered his head to kiss his neck, running his hands feverishly over the expanse of his chest.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the soft moans that escaped his lips, both from Naruto's mouth, nipping and sucking at his sensitive skin, and the rough, calloused hands worshipping him. Then Naruto shifted to kiss down his collarbone and over his chest, and their groins made contact. Sasuke hissed at the friction, unbearably delicious against his own swelling erection, and the feel of the matching bulge in Naruto's pants.

_Shit_, he thought, as his mind threatened to haze over at the attentions Naruto was applying to his nipples, pinching one between his fingers and sucking industriously at the other. He needed to see Naruto, all of him, touch him right now.

There was a sound of cloth coming violently apart, and slowly, a wide-eyed Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke's flushed, heaving chest to discover his jacket and shirt ripped clean off his back.

Sasuke pressed his mouth to Naruto's throat, kissing up to his chin and the strong line of his jaw. "Need you…" he murmured, caught between grinding against the other man and trying to unbutton their trousers. "Naruto…"

Naruto didn't need telling twice. Holding up Sasuke's thighs he lifted him, pausing for a moment to make sure his arms and legs were wrapped securely around his waist. Then he began to walk in the direction of the couch, lips searching Sasuke's as he approached it.

"Here?" Sasuke mumbled absently as he was lowered onto the cushions, already occupied in trying to get Naruto's pants off as he crawled on top of him.

"Can't wait any more," grunted Naruto, pressing searing hot kisses down Sasuke's torso as he deftly unzipped his trousers with one hand and pulled them off in one smooth stroke. Licking his lips at the sight of the fully naked body beneath him, he brought one leg over his shoulder and sunk his teeth into the inside of his thigh.

Sasuke couldn't hold his gaze, too embarrassed at the open lust in those blue eyes watching him while that sinful mouth nibbled everywhere over the sensitive skin except the place he needed it the most.

As he moved to the other pale thigh, Sasuke took advantage of the second's respite from Naruto's tireless attentions to tackle him back onto the cushions. Hovering on top of him, he dragged Naruto's jeans off him, not caring as the button popped to land several feet away.

He placed a palm on Naruto's boxers, and watched him closely as he rubbed him through the fabric. Naruto groaned softly, trailing his hands up Sasuke's thighs to rest on his ass.

Sasuke felt his own erection dribble pre-cum at the feel of Naruto's cock, thick and rock-hard against his hand. Moaning slightly at the thought of having that inside him soon, he suddenly picked up his pace.

Naruto cursed under his breath and began arching into his hand, kneading the pale globes of his ass in time to his thrusts. Then Sasuke felt a questing fingertip circle his entrance, and quite abruptly snapped.

Naruto's boxers were off and across the room before he knew it, allowing his erection to bob freely, rigid and leaking. Sasuke felt his breath catch as he stared at for a moment, suddenly unable to move.

He fisted the base of Naruto's cock, stroking his balls with his other hand. He wanted to feel that thick weight in his mouth, suck him for hours. But that could wait; for now he just needed him inside of him.

He licked up the veiny underside once though, and closed his mouth over the head to suck a few times, dipping his tongue into the slit. Under him, Naruto grunted, then grabbed him by the arms an pulled him up till their eyes were level.

Pulling him down, he kissed him, deep and lush, till Sasuke's toes curled and his very breath left him. Starting to circle a finger over Sasuke's entrance again, Naruto tore his mouth away.

"Lube," he croaked.

Still a little dazed from the kiss, Sasuke nodded blankly.

"My jeans pocket," Naruto pressed, gently shoving at Sasuke's bare shoulders.

Getting the message at last, Sasuke got off the couch and made his way to where he'd tossed that article of clothing earlier. Bending to retrieve it, making sure to give Naruto's hungry gaze a good eyeful, he began searching through the pockets.

Sure enough, a tube of lubricant rolled out as he upended it over the floor.

"You sure were optimistic," he commented with a snort. Then: "Wha – "

… Along with a set of photographs.

Picking them up, he began thumbing through, throat going steadily drier. One of himself lying stark naked on his side with one knee raised up to his chest, three fingers up his own ass. Another of himself on his back, also stark naked, with Naruto's cock mid-thrust inside him. A third of himself – why yes, stark naked yet again – swirling his tongue around Naruto's dick like a lollipop.

"What the…" he gritted out, voice shaking with the effort to stay in control. "_What the fuck is this?_"

Naruto, who had shot bolt upright, raised both hands placatingly. "Ah, that! Heh-heh, oh you know how it is, a man gets lonely sometimes, out on the lines, heh-heh-heh…"

Sasuke stared at him, suddenly unsure of whether to feel touched, flattered or impossibly violated. He settled for a lopsided grimace. "And when the fuck did you even take these?" he demanded.

"You get so into it whenever we fuck, it's actually the easiest thing!" said Naruto happily. Then he noticed the storm gathering over the other man, and back-pedalled quickly. "I mean, er…"

"You," Sasuke snarled as he approached him, flapping the photos in front of him, "are going to get rid of these. Get rid of these, right no—"

Suddenly, a fourth photo peeked out from behind the others. Curious, Sasuke pulled it out.

He was lying sound asleep, the first rays of the morning sun lighting up his skin in a golden glow. He looked so peaceful… And spooning against him lay Naruto, clearly holding the camera up over their heads to take the picture.

He was watching him sleep with such a soft, tender look on his face that Sasuke felt his heart clench.

Footsteps padded up to him, and a hand pried the photos away to toss them away somewhere. Leading him back to the couch by his hand, Naruto stretched out again, and pulled Sasuke into his lap.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, pressing apologetic kisses over his face. "I just missed your face so damn much."

Sucking gently on that patch of skin behind his ear that always drove him wild, Naruto poured the lube onto his palm, warmed it up and coated his fingers liberally with it.

Running the tip of one finger around his entrance, he slid it inside.

"You've been touching yourself haven't you," he murmured as he probed him. "Sticking your fingers up your hole… just like this."

Sasuke gasped, clutching Naruto's shoulders to steady himself.

"Tell me… what did you think of?" he asked. "Did you think of me?" He added a second finger as Sasuke flopped boneless against his chest, flushed and panting. "Think of my cock filling you up, stretching you out, fucking you?"

"N-Na…" Sasuke moaned, unbearably aroused.

Fuck, Naruto thought, how had he ever gone so long without this? He had always loved taking his time to prepare Sasuke, because watching him lose control was always endlessly fascinating. He knew how to play his body like an instrument, knew how to reduce him to a babbling, incoherent mess, knew how to make his whole body flush with just his fingers, and he loved every moment of it.

But all that could wait. Right now, he just needed to be inside him.

Pulling out, he slathered his own cock with the rest of the lube, propped himself back on his elbow and guided Sasuke over him.

Placing his hands on the cushions on either side of Naruto's waist, Sasuke lowered himself slowly onto him.

"Fuck," he hissed as he felt the familiar sting of Naruto's cock burning him up from the inside, not even close to his own fingers. Slowly, he took him all in till he was seated in Naruto's lap with his balls digging into the backs of his thighs.

"Sas…m-move, will you?" Naruto grunted, face screwed up from the effort of not thrusting wildly up into him.

Sasuke rose and dropped down on him again, chest heaving with the exertion. Winding his arms around Naruto's shoulders, he repeated the motions, building up a steady rhythm. Naruto fisted the cushion on either side of him, eyes never leaving the sight of this unutterably beautiful man riding him, as if to burn the image into his eyeballs forever.

"Aah!" Sasuke cried out suddenly mid-bounce, as he hit the spot that sent torrents of pleasure racing through his body. He stilled for a moment, and Naruto took that opportunity to scoop him up in his arms and lay him on his back.

Sasuke looked up at him, gorgeous dark eyes a little confused at the sudden change in position, when Naruto re-entered him. The next second he was gone, moaning wantonly as Naruto pounded into him, elbow propped up next to his head.

Then his arms snaked around Naruto's shoulders again, and his legs wrapped around his waist, and suddenly they were so close they had only to lean in half an inch to close the distance between their mouths. Which they did, tongues tangling in a sloppy kiss as Naruto continued to thrust relentlessly inside him.

Sasuke was the one who broke the kiss eventually, neck craning away as he felt the pleasure build and build till he could hardly take it anymore. Naruto's flat stomach kept rubbing his cock, and when one angled thrust hit him dead-on, he dug his fingernails into Naruto's muscled upper arms and came with a cry.

Groaning out loud at the look on his lover's face as he came undone – god, how he'd missed that – Naruto fucked him harder and deeper. He'd always had endless stamina, but right now, tonight, he just needed to come inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke ran a palm down his back, and murmured, "Naruto…" and that was it. Feeling the orgasm down to his very toes, he slumped onto the pale chest under him, burying his nose in the dark hair.

After a while, Naruto got up, cleaned them with his ripped-open shirt and lifted Sasuke into his arms bridal-style. Any other time, he wouldn't have been allowed to even think of such a thing, but Sasuke was always a little slow after sex and Naruto gratefully accepted the opportunity.

He climbed the stairs, stumbling a few times because he couldn't get enough of staring down at Sasuke's face tonight. He wanted to remember it always, every one of his moods. His scowls, his frowns, his rare, breathtaking smiles. Needed to see him seared in his brain when photographs couldn't help him, when the only things surrounding him were smoke, flames and death.

Kicking open their bedroom door, he laid Sasuke down on the bed, crawled next to him and pulled the blankets over them. Sasuke turned to face him, and they looked at each other for a long moment.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke murmured at last, trailing a finger up his lover's chest to circle a brown nipple.

Naruto thought for a bit, eyes travelling to the window, behind which snow had started to fall. The way Sasuke lay silhouetted against it, the white flecks seemed to be raining on him, settling on his hair and shoulders and arms.

Turning to look at him, Naruto smiled at him, that wide, bright smile that travelled all the way up to his eyes, crinkling it up. Sasuke's hand, unceremoniously withdrawn from its activities on Naruto's chest as his post-sex haze dissipated, shifted to clench involuntarily over his heart. He'd thought of that smile, many times these last months, but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing.

"I'm thinking... " Naruto grinned, shuffling closer. Sasuke eyed his approach, wary of the impending cuddle he must be planning. "I'm just... a really fucking lucky guy."

"Yeah?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. His moron had always been a corny one.

"Yeah... I'm lucky to be here at all, you know. To have you to come home to. To have you in my arms right now, naked and fucked out, all because of me."

With a groan, Sasuke buried his face into the sheets. "You're such a moron," he muttered. A smug, insufferable, embarrassing, _gorgeousperfectwonderful_ moron.

Naruto pulled him closer and laid his head on his chest. "Still a bastard I see," he laughed softly, the once-insult, now-endearment letting loose a horde of tiny winged creatures in Sasuke's stomach. Naruto's skin was warm and his heart beat steadily under it, and Sasuke knew he could easily lie like this forever, just listening to the sound of him being alive.

Maybe cuddling wasn't so bad after all. Just for tonight, just this once.

Far away across the village, the church bells rang the hour. "Merry Christmas, bastard," Naruto whispered.

It was Christmas Day, and Naruto was holding him in his arms.

"You too, moron," he sighed at last, thinking of ridiculous things like wishes, and angels, and Christmas miracles. "You too."

- owari -

**A/N:** Please take a moment here to think of the men and women who put their lives on the line every day for the sake of their countries. We salute you all.

(If you read this pointless bit of fluff all the way to the end, please do leave a review to let me know what you thought!)


End file.
